


The Trust We Had Is Broken

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Darcey faces her ex. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trust We Had Is Broken

Anton doesn't know what starts off the tears until he recalls that he had heard Darcey shouting at someone earlier. 

"I trusted you... you lying piece of fucking shit.... Leave me alone. It's over."

She had been silent ever since and, as he moved closer to her now, he could see her tense. 

"Darcey..."

His touch is careful, light on her shoulder and he immediately moves away when she flinches again. 

"Darcey... look at me."

He speaks gently, his eyes locked on hers as he kneels in front of her, not touching her, just looking at her. 

"Are you alright?"

"No."

He hates the softness of her tone, the weakness clear in her voice. 

"He hurt you... badly..."

His voice is soft and he hesitates, reaching for her hand before pausing, choosing to let his hand rest in the air in front of her own, an open invite. She moves, takes his hand, slim fingers curling around his wrist so she is more stroking his wrist than holding his hand, her eyes meeting his, he pulls slightly, pulling her closer. She hesitates, then lets herself slip into his lap, her knees moving around his, settling her in his lap, his arm light around her until she releases his hand, curling both arms around him, her forehead pressed to his shoulder as she sobs, his arms closing gently around her, letting her cry. 

"I promise I never will."

His words are soft, but honest, his arms only tightening when she nestled deeper into his chest, her fingers digging into his skin, clearly needing to feel him there.


End file.
